Burn Me Asunder
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Deep inside, even after all she had put him through in his head, he still. wanted that burn. Silvaze, salvaged from my deviantART.


I was panting, and I was sure scared out of my fucking mind. I woke up in a cold sweat, and I could've hyperventilated. I had that dream again, but it was a nightmare, for sure. I was in a foggy place in the street. I had two powerless Sol emeralds by me. I was crying, and Blaze wasn't would be there every time I cry...But she wasn't. What could this mean? Would I lose Blaze?

Her house was next to mine, her window across from mine. I could see her in her bed. She wasn't sleeping, she was reading the new book in the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid series, and the light was off. She saw in the dark anyway. It was 2:00 AM, and I'm sure her guard knew she was awake, but she pretended to go to sleep anyway. She obviously heard her guard yell up the stairs, "You can stay up", so she dimmed the light, turned on her iPod, and listened to a book she had downloaded on it. I thought that was stupid, cause I don't like reading,but if that was what made her comfy, I didn`t care.

I would call her, and ask her if she was alright, which I do every morning, but I didn't wanna look nuts. I turned my light on, and she noticed, Because of the brightness of my ceiling light. She smiled at me. I smiled back, and she went over to her window and opened it. She rubbed her eyes. I opened my window too.

"Hey, Blaze. Tired?" I asked.

"No. Not really." She answered.

"Why are you up?"

"I dunno. Couldn't sleep. You?" I didn't want to tell any girl about my dream. I don't want to tell _anyone_ about it.

"I just woke up, I guess. You alright?"My eyes showed concern, I'm sure.

"Yeah. You ask me that all the time."

Then, silence.

"Just want to make sure you're all well and good."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Well, I think I'm gonna get back to my book."

"Alrighty, then. Later."

I closed my window, she closed hers.

I wanted to be more than friends with Blaze. But we both are in two completely different worlds.

I wanted her to be happy, so I should brush off my stupid fantasies, and keep on moving. I don't wanna have just a kiss on the cheek when I see her. I want to be more. I full well understood we wouldn't be, but I had the dreams where she would give me that beautiful burn...

xXxXx

Watching her became a curiosity, activity, hobby, then a bad habit, just sitting there and watching her sit in bed. Sleep. I felt like this awful, weirdo peeping tom.

That's so sick.

So I tried to stop, my dirty, sensual thoughts eroding my head from time to wandering time. But that was all. I, though, could still hear some noises over there, and had to occasionally peep over, but that's it. But for some reason, we just drew away from each other with each scary dream...

They were oh-so...apparent. As if it was all coming true. Just me, sitting in that foggy street, hopeless. I felt like the utmost nerd and freak. I got voted most likely to become president in senior class, but here I am, fresh out of high school and doing nothing with my life, except adding "creeper" to my agenda.

But maybe, just maybe, I could work at a casino, because boy, was I about to get lucky...

xXxXx

"See, you're not doing something right, Silver, buddy, at least that's what you want her to think. She needs to be right, but actually, you are, but at the same time you're wrong in her world, but for real, you're right, but just slip little hints to show you're doing something wrong, but not all the time or else you will start being wrong in the real world, cause girls don't actually live in the real world, they live in tampons, pads, Kleenex just because they see a stray animal, and lots and lots of sorta fake migraines and a lot of Midol. You feel me?" Sonic says, the ball moving through his hands like lightning.

"No," I mumble. He keeps talking like blaze and I are in a relationship, when we're not. I just needed advice on how to approach her, but Sonic was the wrong person to come to, apparently. Also, he's a chauvinist dickhead.

"Oh,alright,I guess," He says, his face falling.

"I'll be getting home, then. I really need to get some rest." I say shifting to stand.  
"Alrighty, then, later."

I start to walk home, wondering if I should take the trail. Was it too dark? I walk home the regular way, turning on Wooden Bridge Lane.

_Oh, I'll be okay. It's only a good fifteen minutes. Why bother with the regular way? That'll take me more. Nothing will happen. People go through here all the time._

I turn around and walk, seemingly slower, into the trail.

"Pfft,"I say to myself as I look to the sign hanging above the fence.

**MAY NOT ENTER  
ANIMAL SIGHTINGS  
PROHIBITED  
$250.50 FINE**

I kick the sign, then hop the gate and decide not to bother it anymore. I even think of running, cut my time in half. I then decide to cut through the trees.

I also think of me and Blaze, trekking through the woods, and she'd jump into a tree and hide, and I'd start to feel myself tear up, thinking she got kidnapped. Then she'd hop down and comfort me. Then I started having the dreams and we grew apart. I kick a stone on the ground, and it tumbled until it stopped on a log.

But I still heard it.

I gulp and think that probably slapped another rock. But then it started going faster. And faster, and faster, then turned, then faster. Then it pounced on me. It clawed at my face, then slapped me with its humongous paws. It was a bear, I think. I felt like some sort of creature from hell was eating away at my cheeks and face, tearing at the flesh. But I hear a forceful cry and a roar that signaled to me the bear was dead, a figure clawing at it.

The figure walked toward me and I could not see a wink. Both my eyes were swollen and were starting to close.

"You're alright. Calm down, okay? What were you thinking? It's almost midnight. You could've died, Silver. That's just...inhumane. What were you thinking?" I immediately recognize her voice, that sound of a slight purr.

"Blaze...? I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Save it, Silver. Come on. I'll help you out. Get up, your legs look fine," she growls. I sensed her anger and did as I was told.

"Take me home. I got this."

Blaze hisses,"Don't be stupid. You're coming with me."

It hurt like hell, but I grinned as hard as fuck.


End file.
